No idea
by inazuma-kyaa
Summary: SPR just finished their first case after Naru and Lin returned from England and are now invited to solve a case outside of Japan!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! This is my second Fanfic… And I don't know why people see the need to use a disclaimer every time they start a Fanfic. Logic tells me that this site was entitled Fanfic and that it sums up that stories written here have characters not owned by their respective writers. So, I see no need for a Disclaimer.

Thank you.

Enjoy reading!

**Please R&R**

It has been two years since the SPR team had met and had known each other. They were even hostile towards each other then (except John), so who would have thought that they would be this close? And now that Noll has found his brother, there's nothing left to do but to return to England and put him to rest. It has just been five minutes since the plane has taken off, and he just felt the need to look at Japan one last time before filing everything that had happened in his chest (a rectangular box, usually with a lid for storage) of memories.

He took out a picture he secretly took during that farewell party, and wondered if he'll ever meet these people again. He has to remind himself that he has no reason to return, since the reason as to why he went there has already been resolved.

He looked at the picture again, and looked at each one of them. Even Lin was having a great time too, as much as Lin could express himself. Yasuhara, the model student who could be quirky at times and is a master at researching, John, the young priest with a soft heart but adept at exorcising spirits, Hara-san, Naru suddenly flinched, Japan's best medium, who took advantage of his secret and occasionally gets on his nerves, Matsuzaki-san, the loud-mouthed, self-styled miko who has a motherly nature, Takigawa, the monk with a modern twist and the one that could be trusted to lead the team if he was away, and Mai… Naru was taken aback. He remembered Mai's confession at the airport earlier. He didn't know how to react to that, and just asked her if it was really him or Gene. Nevertheless, he decided to wait for her until she gained her composure. Realizing that the confession was rather for Gene, he just told her that she would see him again in her dreams sooner or later and gave her one of his genuine smiles and left.

Mai... Mai was the one who didn't trust him when he went to their school, while her friends were enthusiastic about it, like all the other girls do. That was one of the many firsts. Mai, the danger magnet… ghosts seem to have taken a liking towards her and are always targeting her. The one who puts others' welfare before hers. The one who tends to act on her own, even if it proves to be dangerous. The one who uses emotions rather than her head when it comes to deciding matters and the one who was very brave to face dangers even though shivering in fear. The one who could talk back and argue with him freely without fear of a backlash… in most ways, she reminded him of Gene. Gene was always the emotional-type and understanding between the two. Gene was the one capable of expressing his emotions without fear of what other people will think and react to it. Mai may act like an idiot at times, but she copes up by pointing to the crucial details they have viewed the other way or not taken into account, her clairvoyant dreams, and don't forget the tea…

It was when Naru noticed that Lin was now staring at him intently… and the fact that he, himself had been smiling for quite awhile now without him noticing.

"Naru." It was statement.

"What is it, Lin?" Naru asked in an irritated tone.

"Nothing" Lin replied, telling nothing more.

Lin was happy to see his boss smiling again. It has been 4 years since he last saw him smile. Back then, only Gene could make Naru smile those smiles and it was when his brother Gene was around, going on his rants about Naru being an "idiot scientist."

At least, his boss has found a new reason to smile once more, and Lin knew, that it won't be long until he'll return to the place he unknowingly acknowledged as his home.


	2. Prologue

Yikes... another weird creation of mine... though I hope you would R&R... it would really help me to become better than what I can do as of now...

and of course, suggestions are welcome!

Thanks again.

* * *

A/N:Several months later, Naru indeed returned to Japan under the guise of "heightened paranormal activity as opposed to England," at least, that was how Lin saw it.

At their return, Yasuhara was hired as part-time researcher and Mai as a part-time investigator and everyone was back together again.

Along with solving the case, Naru also found a way to contact his brother and use his PK powers without having a toll on his body for doing so. As Naru had said, Gene indeed still hasn't moved on and could still contact Mai.

* * *

**Prologue**

Tokyo, Shibuya

It was spring time, a time to watch the sakura trees in bloom and to see their beautiful pink flowers grace the scenery as they fall, yet, here she was, stuck in the office. Preparing tea-again, for maybe, a thousandth time, wait… it was much more than that, Mai thought. Nevertheless, she went on and put the cup of tea in a tray and proceeded to Naru's office.

As usual, he didn't even say thanks… oh damn, forget that, and then she slumped on the couch in the office's waiting room.

The bell on the office door suddenly rang and in came a group of people, about seven, and they looked like they weren't of Japanese descent. They look like people who shouldn't be going here; rather, they should be going to some executive meeting. With their first-class bearing, suits and perfume, mai was in a daze.

"Ohayou, is Mr. Kazuya Shibuya here?" the petite woman in the group asked, in perfect Japanese accent. She was about 4'10" and has a wavy black hair and dark brown eyes that radiates elegance. Indeed they didn't come around these parts for they first mentioned Naru's first name, Mai noted.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

"Uh…Hai...I'll go get him," I stuttered.

"Just mess have we gotten into?" I asked myself before I entered his office without even knocking… I was too nervous…what would they want from Naru? I said the details to him and he was still indifferent, when will this man be taken by surprise? I thought in my mind.

"Are you Mr. Kazuya Shibuya?" the woman asked, looking a Lin-san.

Naru coughed. I giggled. Really, who would think that such a young man runs this place?

"That would be me, "Naru corrected.

ALL of them stared at him from head to foot. I giggled even more. Naru glared in my direction like he was killing me with just his looks.

"Uh, so Mr. Shibuya, could we invite you to the Philippine embassy?" the woman asked after regaining her composure.

Eh? Embassy? Just who are these people? I looked back and forth in bewilderment.

"We could not trust this place's security and we can't leak sensitive information here, it might cause a scandal, and we don't want to add more to what we already have" the woman added.

We looked at Naru, he seemed to be weighing his options, and finally, he nodded.

"Very well, we shall be waiting outside and we would like to stress that bringing of recording devices or anything of the like is prohibited," the woman prompted and then went out the door.

I gave Naru a confused look. He ignored us and went in with his order.

"Lin, Mai, get your notebooks and let's go."

* * *

We were at a closed room, by closed, I mean, a no-window, sound-proof room. Other than that, the room was just plain. Two sets of couches, and a table in the middle and other basic furniture. Two men stood by the door (to secure the perimeter, I don't know). The woman asked us to sit on one of the couches.

"I'm sorry if we haven't been all too formal earlier, my name is Julie Rodriguez," she offered her hand. Naru shook it and she went on, and these two students at my left are, "Aya Cortez and Roy Dullin."

They smiled at us. I couldn't help but notice that Aya looked a little bit Japanese but it has some distinctions, like she has round eyes which start to look Japanese-like in the terms of the end slit She has dark blue hair and matched with sparkling green eyes, gives an "oh so smart" aura and Roy, who looked Asian but then has brown hair and caramel brown eyes that look like its going to melt. Cute, I noted.

"They will be discussing the details, please fell comfortable and help yourself" Rodriguez-san said and motioned to the sandwiches and cups of tea (I noticed it just now), with that, she left through the door.

"Well then. Let's get started." Roy chirped happily and smiled in my direction. I blushed. This is the first time a client has taken notice of me.

"We're students from the Philippine Institute for the Gifted, and the school board sent us here to tell you of this case, which we suspect, is of paranormal in origin…"

"Whoa… Gifted?" I couldn't help but be amazed.

"…I would like to add that we and the government have investigated this case and the evidences presented proved that they were beyond human capability," Aya went on.

"As proof of that, here are the videos and images related to this matter, "Roy added and took out his laptop.

They first showed us the images… uncensored and in full color… I couldn't help but gasp, horrified and appalled at what I saw. Bodies were beyond recognition and in rotting condition. Blood stains on walls and worse, images of rotting flesh and pieces of bones side bi side a paper with a message written in blood…

"I saw what you did… I saw you…" and I felt the hair on my back rose.

It was followed with video and voice accounts from students and professors, with Japanese subtitles and it ended with a lone video footage taken at night time, a glowing figure dragging something and it looked at the screen and then it went black.

I then looked at Naru and Lin; they weren't showing any bit of reaction after they saw it that I began thinking, "Are these people human or what?" but then I noticed that they have tensed up a little bit and with that, I settled down.

"You may wonder why we asked you and not just the psychics from our place, in fact, we have, and they weren't able to solve the problem. A colleague of our school director, the director of the school (refer to Yasuhara's school case) you have solved a case before referred you to us. He said that you didn't divulge anything to the media and we like that fact. Accommodations will be provided and we'll try to provide you needs within our capability" Aya explained.

"Please take the case…" Roy pleaded.

I looked at Naru and wondered if he would take such a dangerous and controversial case. He was a media-hater and this would be one of the cases he has to avoid if he doesn't want the media coming to us all over again. However, Naru seems to have been more baffled by the case than his hate for the media that he said,

"We'll take the case," Naru replied.


End file.
